Will Herriford
Will Samson Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and child of Roxie and Craig Herriford, and the older twin brother of Simon Herriford. He will possess the abilities of Vision Mimicry, Energy Wave, Glowing and Temporal Acceleration. Appearance Will's eyes will be a dark blue in colour. His skin will be relatively pale. He will be tall for his age throughout his childhood, and will then be 6'2 when fully grown. Originally, his hair will have a reddish tint. He will however outgrow this, and his hair will later be dark brown. Abilities Will's first ability will be Vision Mimicry. This ability will give Will visions and enable him to mimic things from it. He will be able to mimic the appearance of any person he sees within a vision, and will also be able to copy any skills or knowledge they have. He will be able to mimic a person's personality traits too, temporarily. Additionally, he will be able to create copies of objects he sees within visions. He will not be able to mimic abilities from them. The visions will be precognitive too, therefore they will also give him forewarning of some future events. His second ability will be Energy Wave. Will will be able to produce an offensive energy wave. It will be emitted from his entire body and will travel outwards, severely damaging everything it touches. It will be fatal to anyone in its range. He will never struggle to control it, since it will always be consciously produced, and it will drain him of energy while he sustains it. Because of this reason, he will not be able maintain a wave for long, which will limit its effect and range. His third ability will be Glowing. Will will have the capacity to travel almost instantaneously from one place to another. He will take only a few seconds to move, and will also be able to travel through time. He will do so using an amplified form of augmented speed. He will not be able to take other people with him when he travels, and he will also not be able to move any slower using the ability unless he is negated. His entire body will glow brightly while he is running. His final ability will be Temporal Acceleration. Will will be able to use this ability to speed up the passage of time, to travel through time and to mimic a death state. However, he will also be able to time travel using his glowing, and will usually prefer to use the other ability which he manifested first. He will use temporal acceleration only rarely, since his main use of it will be accelerating time outside his body to make himself appear dead. He will always need to focus and concentrate to maintain the ability's effects. Family & Relationships *Father - Craig Herriford *Mother - Roxie Herriford *Brothers - Simon and Barnaby Herriford *Sisters - Adrienne, Elliot and Lacey Herriford *Adoptive sister - Isobel Herriford History & Future Etymology Will is a Germanic name meaning "will, desire" and "helmet or protection". His middle name, Samson, is Hebrew and means "sun". His surname is derived from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters